Mike J
Michael Jaret-Schachter, or Mike J for short, is the Vice President of Business Development and Co-Owner of Running With Scissors. His in-game avatar is a major character in the POSTAL series. POSTAL 2 His office in the RWS headquarters is located in the restroom, next to Vince Desi's office. In POSTAL 2, Mike J does not play a large role other than being one of the RWS staff members to fight the Parents for Decency when the hate group assaults the RWS headquarters. After Monday, Mike J can be seen roaming around in other areas of Paradise such as the Church and Earl's Elephant Ranch and Grill. Apocalypse Weekend .]] In ''Apocalypse Weekend, Vince informs the Postal Dude that Mike J has been infected with the mad cow disease. For that reason, Vince needs the Postal Dude's help with the marketing. After the Postal Dude crosses the Bridge, he finally manages to find his trailer; but suddenly the ground shakes, and he finds the corpses of several National Guard soldiers. A zombified Mike J then appears, in the form of a gigantic demon-like creature with horns, and stingers on the back. Mike J's appearance and introduction prompt the Postal Dude to say that the Postal 2 game designer has lost "his tiny mind". Mike J is also revealed to be the leader of the zombies, with some of them actually appear during the battle to aid him. To defeat the boss, the Postal Dude must destroy the floating little Gary Coleman heads over Mike J's head, which act as a shield for him. He leaves a trail of fire after him as he walks, and throws fire balls and milkshots from his udder from time to time. Mike J has 4947 HP, and on Insane-o difficulty, he has 7300. Before going on to fight him, it is highly recommended to stock up on weapons, especially Rocket Launchers and Grenades. if playing in enhanced mode make sure you have the sawed off shotgun and lots of ammo you will win the fight in seconds A Week in Paradise Mike J appears as the principal of School Daze, this time wearing a dark suit instead of his RWS clothes. A placard with his name is seen on his desk at his office, similar to that on the toilet at RWS headquarters. Postal III Mike J, in his Mad Cow form, makes a cameo appearance in Postal III. He can be seen during the outro cutscene of the Paradise Dream Bridge level, and makes several appearances on posters labelled "Cowboss". Paradise Lost Mike J reappears in Paradise Lost. He has taken over the Junkyard and is one of the faction leaders that the Postal Dude must work with. At the end of Tuesday, he and an army of zombies assault the Church of the VD Clan, and captures the Postal Dude. On Wednesday, Mike J gives the Postal Dude a list of errands to complete so he can proceed with a wedding. At the end of Wednesday, it's revealed that Mike J's bride is the Postal Dude's ex-wife, The Bitch. After the resulting battle between the Postal Dude and the Bitch, Mike J revives her with his "Life-Giving Man Milk", at the cost of restoring her overweight form. Enraged, Mike J banishes the Dude from the Junkyard, which he seems content with. Mike J reappears on Friday alongside The Bitch, both of them have followed the two Postal Dudes into the Hell Hole. During the boss battle, Mike J will heal the Bitch with his Man Milk. During the final boss battle between the Postal Dude and The Bitch, Mike J declares war with the other faction leaders, causing a third Aocalypse. If the Postal Dude opts to take down the faction leaders, then Mike J will fight him at the Junkyard. If the Postal Dude chooses to flee the town instead, Mike J will be blown up with the rest of Paradise. POSTAL 4: No Regerts Mike J will once again reappear in POSTAL 4: No Regerts, having apparently recovered fromt he Mad Cow Disease. At this moment, all that is known about him is that he is the mayor of Edensin, and owns the local bidet store in town. It is currently unknown if the events of Paradise Lost have had any effect on him. Trivia * Urinating on his in-game character in the Steam version of POSTAL 2 causes him to begin dancing. * During Halloween, he can be seen with green face paint. * The real Michael Jaret-Schachter is employed at Running With Scissors, and is their "Chief Bidet Officer". * Lots of characters in the game use the same facemap as Mike J's, including the fags from "Fire in the Hole" and Fag Hunter, and Mr. Murray from Eternal Damnation. * While Jaret-Schachter was the producer for ''Postal III'', he did not have a character role in the game. He did do the voiceover work, however, for a number of characters, most notably Al Qaeda leader Osama Bin Laden, as well as the Postal Dude's interviewer in a majority of the game's cinematics. * When you cut off one of his legs he will say " Can you call my wife? I just want one more blowjob before I die" and " Can you do me a favor and touch my dick I think I've lost all feeling in it" and " Don't kill me yet! I haven't had sex with 100 women!" Gallery The Bitch and Mike J in Hell Hole.PNG|Mike J and The Bitch in Hell Hole. External links * Mike Jaret at Running With Scissors Official Website * Mike Jaret's Facebook ru:Майк Джей Category:Individuals Category:Running With Scissors Category:Zombies Category:Characters Category:Real life